legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S6 P14/Transcript
(Foxtrot and Yang are seen continuing to read the notes) Foxtrot: Jeez, Ian really took his time with this stuff. Yang: Yeah. Did you know he was writing this? Foxtrot: I didn't think he'd write this much. Yang: Yeah this makes the notes Mina gave look tiny in comparison. Foxtrot: Yeah I know right? And she was a Targhul expert long time ago. Yang: Sounds like it. (The two continue reading for a bit before Yang looks at Foxtrot) Yang: So how exactly are you guys made? Foxtrot: Huh?? Yang: Yeah how were you guys made? Or you know, born? Foxtrot: Oh... Um... It was.... Kind of a bad story. Yang: What happened? Foxtrot: Well. The Defenders wanted to see how strong dad was. So they all decided to fight him. Yang: How'd that go? Foxtrot: Well....They pissed him off. Bad. Yang: And? Foxtrot: He went on a rampage, grabbed Mina and....bit her. Yang: Whoa whoa whoa! He BIT Mina!? Foxtrot: Yeah... Yang: Omega did that?! To Mina?! But she and him are like... Two the closest friends I've seen! Foxtrot: Yeah... And dad regretted greatly... Mina however forgave him quickly. She never blamed dad. Yang: wow... But what's this got to do with how you were made? Foxtrot: Ian was trying to heal her when we four all popped out of her shoulder. Hard to believe we grew from such small worms. Yang: You-You guys came from 4 worms that came out of Mina's shoulder after Omega bit her???? Foxtrot: Yep. Yang: Wow... There are lots of ways I thought Targhul's could be born but that was not one of them.. Foxtrot: Yeah. It kinda depends on the generation or gender nowadays with us. Yang; Huh. I see. Foxtrot: Yeah. So how's life with Shade going? Yang: Honestly? It's been interesting. Foxtrot; It has? Yang: Yeah. Sure he was a bit of a pain as a baby though. Foxtrot: He was huh? Yang: Oh yeah. Everyday with him it was "I HATE YOU ALL!! I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL EAT YOU, STOP WAKING ME UP, I WANNA SLEEP!!". But once he started getting older, he really mellowed out. We even played games together. Foxtrot: Sounds like he was a handful. Yang: Trust me, he was. But I think it was mostly from the fact on how he came to be adopted. Foxtrot: Didn't he get cut in half? Yang: Yeah, that and I don't know what he went through in that nest. Foxtrot: Right. Maybe he'll talk about it one day. Yang: Probably. Foxtrot:....Say. You wouldn't happen to have any stories about him as a kid do you? Yang: Huh? Foxtrot: You know, something like that at least. Yang: Hmm..... Let me see.... Oh I got one! Foxtrot: What is it? Yang: You're gonna love it, I promise! (The scene then cuts to a flashback of Shade as an infant sitting on the floor asleep) Shade:...... (Shade then starts to wake up before he looks around in shock) Shade: Huh?! Wait, where am I?! (Shade looks at himself before he looks around at the room) Shade: What happened? How did I get here?? Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts